Once In A Blue Moon
by Socks17
Summary: What begins has a kissing lesson turns into true love between these two siblings.


This will be one-shot Jalex story. If you don't like those kind of stories, don't read it.

Alex - 15  
Justin - 17

I got inspired by the episode where Miranda leans out and attempts to kiss Justin, but he panics and shakes her hand.

The story starts out with the Alex and Justin sitting on the couch watching TV together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alex, Justin," their mom yelled from the back bedroom. She came out of her room and went over to the couch where Justin and Alex were sitting. "Your dad and I are taking Max to his soccer tournament and we won't be back until late tomorrow night, so try not to get yourself in too much trouble.

"Oh, and if the house is destroyed," their father started before Alex interruped him, "We'll be grounded forever."

"Yeah, so make sure the house stays in order," their dad instructed them.

"We left ten dollars on the table to pay for the pizza we ordered you too," their mom explained to them.

They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. Alex got up and locked the door behind them and went and sat back down on the chair opposite of Justin. Justin was flipping through the channels trying to find something. A soccer game, boring. A movie, he's seen it a hundred times. A documentary about a president, who cares? Finally, he found a channel he liked, about a new invention that scientists were working on.

"Ok, you don't have to learn all the time," Alex said.

"Just because you don't value your education nearly as much as me, doesn't mean you have to make fun of me," Justin argued.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just asking why you don't enjoy life more," Alex playfully asked Justin.

"Because it's extremely important that I get a scholarship to the best wizarding college," Justin explained.

The playful banter between the two siblings went on for a while before they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Alex hollered. She strolled over to the door and picked up the money off the table. She opened up the door. "Tony's Pizza, we aim to please. That will be 9.78," the delivery boy said. Alex handed him the money, "Keep the change." She grabbed the pizza and brought it to the kitchen table. Justin went to the cupboard and picked out two plates and placed them on the table. They both grabbed a piece and put it on their plates. Justin picked up his pizza and put it into his mouth and bit down. It wasn't long before Justin had to spit out his piece.

"A bit hot," Alex asked still laughing at Justin.

"Very funny," Justin said as he walked over and grabbed a couple of sodas. He tossed one to Alex and sat back down. They waited a little while and began eating the pizza again when it cooled off. They were on their second piece when Alex spoke up.

"Why didn't you kiss Miranda today, she obviously wanted it."

This caused Justin to choke on the piece he was chewing on, but he eventually got it down. He threw out a couple of execuses that Alex kept shooting down like a fighter pilot in WWII. "I don't want to talk about it," Justin said to his sister, looking down at his pizza.

"I can help you Justin, I'm an expert at relationships," Alex interjected.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Justin yelled before calming back down, "Besides, the last time I listened to you, I ended up halfway to China."

"Oh yeah," Alex said remembering the bad spell she had taught him, "This time is different, but whatever."

They kept eating dinner and eventually finished the entire pizza themselves. They wouldn't exchange words for a while. They went back to the couch and turned the tube back on. Justin was having a hard time picking out a show again. He had things on his mind. He tossed the remote to his sister and said, "I'm going to my room." She caught the remote and changed it to her favorite show, Sam and Mary. A reality show about a guy and a girl and their adventures. She watched this for a while and then changed it and found something else to watch.

Justin on the other hand was having a harder time. After he closed his door, he lied down on his bed with the words of his sister still swimming through his head. "He wasn't any good with girls," and he knew it. If only there was a way to get better that wasn't embarrassing. He kept thinking about it for a while.

Alex on the other hand was getting bored of the TV after about an hour of her show.. She flipped through a few channels, but couldn't find anything else of interest, so she turned off the TV. She sat there for a little while, but she heard a door open. She looked over to the front door, but it was still locked and hadn't changed since she opened it to get the pizza from the delivery man. Then she looked towards her brothers room and saw the door opened and Justin was walking over to her. He sat down on the couch, but didn't say anything.

A few awkward minutes later and Justin turned to her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Justin sputtered out, "Maybe you could help me."

"Hmm.." Alex thought to herself before she got up and went to her room. She came back with a pillow. "What you want me to go to sleep," Justin joked.

Alex wasn't really in the mood for jokes, "No, your going to kiss it."

"Are you kidding, how is this going to help me," Justin asks.

"Just do it, or I won't help you," Alex instructs.

Justin went to protest, but Alex quickly shot him down with her eyes. He started to kiss her, but it looked REALLY awkward. "No, that's now how you do it," Alex told her brother. He tried it again and again, and it still looked extremely awkward. "No, no, that's now how you do it," Alex said in disbelief about how bad her brother was, "Watch how I do it. She closed her eyes and pretended to kiss. He was taking mental notes. "Now try it again," Alex instructed.

He took up the pillow again and his kissing wasn't improving, in fact, it was getting worse. "I think it's the pillow," Justin used as his execuse. "Fine, what do you want to kiss," Alex asked. "I don't know," Justin responded. Alex got up once again and went to her bedroom again. This time she came back with a mirror.

"Now, try it with this," Alex instructed her brother handing him the mirror.

He took the mirror and put it in front of his face. He quickly became distracted looking at how handsome he was.

"Kiss it," Alex snapped.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," Justin joked. He leaned into kiss the mirror, but no luck.

Alex went and found something else, but that didn't work either. She kept trying everything until she was stuck on the couch. "I've tried almost everything I could think of," Alex muttered in disbelief.

"Well, what have you thought of that we haven't done," Justin asked.

"You could practice on me, but that would be awkward," Alex explained.

"Please, I'm desperate, I'll try anything," Justin pleaded to his sister.

It took a little while, but eventually Alex gave in. Justin tried the puppy dog look, but that only got Alex to laugh when his lip wouldn't stop shaking. "Fine, but you owe me big," Alex said.

Justin leaned towards his sister and lips touched momentarily, but they quickly pulled apart. "That was weird," they both said in perfect unison.

After getting over the weirdness they leaned in and tried again. What began as a quick tutorial turned into a full out make out session. Their lips surrounded each others and happy thoughts danced around in Alex and Justin's heads. They were in heaven. Justin reached his hand behind and started stroking the back of her head. It was his hand that brought her back to reality and she pulled away. She wiped her mouth with her arm and sat back.

"Very good," she commended him on his achievement.

They turned the TV back on and there wasn't a mention about the kiss for the rest of the night. Eventually it was time for bed, they said their good nights and they went off in their seperate directions. Both of their doors shut and they were both getting ready for bed.

Alex was in her room and she went over to her mirror and begin looking into it, it wasn't long before she heard a knock at her door. She opened it up and Justin was standing there.

"Can we practice again," Justin pleaded to his sister. She wasn't sure, it got close last time, but her brother kept pleading. Eventually, she gave into his begging and grabbed his hand and led her to his bed. She sat him down and sat down next to him.

Justin led this time and placed his lips on Alex. Their lips interlocked and their head turned. What started out as a small kissed turned into a passionate one. Eventually, their lips broke apart and they pulled back. Justin looked deep into her dark brown eyes. Alex looked into Justin's eyes. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted Justin. They leaned back into each other and began making out again. It wasn't long before Justin's hand rose up and started stroking the back of Alex's head. A couple of strokes later and his hand began rubbing her back down. His hand kept sliding down until he reached a bump. "Her bra," he thought to himself, but kept his hand going down her back. Alex's hands went on his stomach and up to his pecs. They broke away, but their hands still on each others body.

Alex knew better, but she wanted him so badly. No guy had ever made her feel like this. Like she was special. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and she grabbed it lifting it up over his head. She marveled at his body. "He had obviously done some working out," she thought to herself. Her hands felt over every bump of his chest before she leaned over and began kissing his chest. She placed a couple of kiss on his chest before Justin lifted her back up. He leaned over and began kissing her neck causing Alex to moan. Alex captivated by her brother's kissing, Justin reached to the bottom of her shirt and grabbed it. Alex snapped back into reality and grabbed Justin's hands. They looked into each others eye and Alex saw it in Justin's. Love.

She relinquished her old on her brother's hands and he pulled the top off. He couldn't believe how much she had become a young woman. Much more like a girl quite a few years older. Her breasts filled out her bra fully. He lied Alex on her back and began placing kisses down her body, eventually reaching her breasts. These kisses caused a sensation in Alex she never had felt before. Before long, Justin moved down to her stomach. His tongue danced around on her belly button causing Alex to rub Justin's head. Eventually, he came back up and began kissing her again. Alex seized the moment and flipped Justin onto his back. She was in control now. She slid down her bed and began undoing Justin's belt. Eventually, she got it unhooked and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She tugged at his jeans and eventually they came off. They fell to the floor in a heap and Justin was lying there in his boxers.

Justin pulled Alex back up to him and reached behind to unsnap her bra, but found no success. She reached behind and quickly undid allowing her bra to fall to the floor next to Justin's jeans. Her ivory colored breasts and light pink nipples were now exposed. Justin reached and began fondling one of them playfully while the other was being teased by Justin's mouth. Eventually, Alex got tired of Justin teasing her breasts and forced him down. He pulled away and began to unbutton her jeans, slowly unzipping the zipper. She wiggled her hips rhythmically and it wasn't long before her jeans lied on the floor next to his. Justin lied Alex back down on the bed and began kissing her while his hand began combing all over her body. His hand slid down in between in her thigh, he could feel the heat coming from her. With the tender touching of her brother, Alex fought for control and eventually got it. With Justin lying on his back propped up by his elbows, Alex slid her fingers into Justin's boxers and slid them off of him. She saw it. His penis just lying there. A good five inches she estimated. She had never seen one before, but instinctively knew what to do. Like a lion in the jungle.

She moved down towards his penis and began touching it. She instinctively began to put her mouth on it, licking his "head". It began to spring to life. Relying on her instincts, she began sliding his penis into the depths of her mouth, slowly bringing it back to the surface. Justin threw his head back and began moaning. "Alex, Alllll..." Justin moaned. She kept this up and it wasn't long before Justin said, "Alex stop, or I'm going to give in." She wanted it, she didn't know why, but she wanted it. Her mind wasn't in control. A few more seconds and he released his juices in her mouth. She choked on it at first, but it eventually went down her throat. She savored the tastes even though she couldn't describe them. She pulled his penis out of his mouth. He pulled her back up to her and put her on her back. He reached for her underwear and she obliged by lifting her hips up allowing Justin to slide her underwear off her long, slender legs. Her underwear joined her other clothes on the ground in a heap.

Justin began kissing her feet slowly moving up her legs. Kiss by kiss, he eventually began working his way up to her until he reached her inner thighs. She was in pure heaven with him kissing her thighs. He spread her legs a bit further and began kissing closer and closer to her womanhood. He could feel the heat given off by her, but like most men, he didn't want to "go down on her." He pulled himself back up to her and began kissing her again. They kissed passionately for a while longer. Alex needed Justin. Justin needed Alex. Justin lied Alex back down on her back and positioned himself in front of her opening. He looked up at her and she gave him an approving nod.

"This might hurt, Alex," Justin explained to Alex.  
"I'm ready," Alex responded.

Justin pulled his penis and readied himself to enter her. He slid his penis in slowly, but her tight virgin walls wouldn't allow his erect penis in. He slowly entered himself in her. He looked up and Alex was grimacing.

"Alex, I'm not meaning to hurt you," Justin said sadly to his sister as he began to pull his penis out.  
"No, keep going," Alex urged her brother.

Justin kept sliding his penis in slowly and he eventually reached her cherry.

"I love you Alex," Justin said.  
"I love you too, Justin," Alex said back.

He pushed his dick up against her cherry and broke through, he looked back up his sister and a single tear was rolling down from her eye. He used his hand to wipe the tear from Alex's face. He kept pushing his penis up as far he could go, but her butt reached his pelvis. He began pulling his penis back out.

"Faster, faster," Alex instructed in ecstasy.

He pulled himself out of her completely and then positioned himself to go into her depths yet again. He pulled out again and pushed back inside. He kept repeating this, picking up speed with every thrust. "Alex," Justin kept moaning over and over again. "Justin," Alex kept moaning. They kept at it, but both knew it wasn't long before they couldn't hold it in anymore.

A few more seconds passed before Justin felt Alex release her love juices. The feeling of her juices spilling all over his manhood caused him to shoot her cum inside of her. She could feel the warmness in her. They were cherishing every moment of it. He pulled Alex on top of her trying to keep the special moment going, but they were only able to last a little while longer. They were getting weaker and weaker as the time went by. Eventually, they both lost the strength they had and Justin pulled himself out of Alex. He pulled both of them under the covers and pulled them back over them. He pulled Alex into her and hugged her. They lay like this for a while before dozing off to sleep.

The next morning, Alex was first to wake up and she flipped over and saw her brother lying there peacefully. "Wake up sleepy head," Alex prodded her brother. "Yes, beautiful," Justin responded as he leaned up kiss Alex. "How could something so wrong, feel so good?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope you like it a lot. Make sure you leave plenty of reviews. I sort of left this open so that I can take it a bit further, but as of right now, I have absolutely NO plans to expand on this at all.

Once again, thank you for reading it and leave plenty of reviews.

Make sure you check out my other Wizards of Waverly Place fan fiction, Unbeautiful.


End file.
